Rescate?
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: A Kuchiki Byakuya jamás le ha faltado nada...hay algo de lo que debiera ser rescatado? Yaoi. Byakuya x Ichigo x Renji


Rescate

**Rescate**

_Bien, hay una par de lectors que me han pedido haga algo sobre nuestro estirado nobleman. Inspirado en parte en este magnífico cuento de dreamwhisperer -thanks a lot, dude- de fic wad:_

_/story/15160_

_de donde tomé gran parte del carácter de Byakuya -por favor, recordad que soy nueva en ésto y aún no leo todo el Bleach- espero haberlo conseguido_

_Byakushi-kun x Ichigo x Renji _

_Namasté y gracias por leerme _

"…_Kuchiki Byakuya nació con una cuchara de plata en la boca y un katana en la mano. Nada le ha faltado jamás: por qué necesitaría ser rescatado? Y ¿Quiénes lo harían?"_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Byakuya despertó. El noble no tenía conciencia de haberse quedado dormido en otro sitio pero reconoció el vacío calabozo y un sabor entre dulzón y amargo en su lengua; milenrama o algo así. Tenía cubierta la boca . Estaba desnudo y atado contra el largo camastro de la celda; por las rejas de ésta, veía la luz lunar.

No había un solo guardia en esa zona; Kuchiki no acostumbraba mandar vigilar calabozos vacíos. Eso, lo llevó a una conclusión rápida; quien lo hubiera dejado de esa forma –y ¿Quién se habría atrevido a atarle y amordazarle así? ¿A él?!- indudablemente pertenecía a su propio escuadrón, sólo uno de los suyos sabría eso.

¿Dónde diablos estaba Abarai Renji? Indudablemente bebiendo con Rangiku y con el shinigami sustituto, despidiéndose antes de volver al Mundo Real. Estando las cosas como estaban, Byakuya juzgaba que era demasiado pronto para tratarse de un ataque de Aizen.

Notó que estaba atado con esa cuerda inventada por Kisuke Urahara –ese pillo!- que le impedía usar su reiatsu . Y su captor –o captores- se habían cuidado de despojarle de Senbonzakura, no sólo de su uniforme.

Mientras intentaba pensar en alguna solución, escuchó el lejano sonido de cerrojos. Reconoció al instante las voces de Renji e Ichigo y suspiró de alivio; quien quiera que fuese el que lo había capturado, Renji se lo haría pagar, con seguridad. Ni siquiera pensó que se hallaba totalmente desnudo.

Los dos jóvenes entraron riendo, los faroles cubiertos

-Vaya! ¿Aquí lo dejaste? No parece un lugar muy propio de él, que digamos…-dijo Ichigo

-NUNCA hay nada lo suficientemente bueno para él, 15- la voz de Renji, ronca por el sake.

Repentinamente, la celda se iluminó e Ichigo soltó un silbido frente al espectáculo. Byakushi era más hermoso de lo que había esperado, mármol blanco y cálido, los ojos profundos y azulnegro y el cabello, sombra de tinta oscura, decorando todo aquello…

Renji se acercó a Byakushi y éste comenzó a darse cuenta de que no venían a rescatarlo precisamente. Le quitó la mordaza de la boca

-Hola, Kushi-kun- pegó su rostro al suyo, casi rozando sus labios; Byakuya sintió la vaharada de alcohol- no eres precisamente la más alegre de las compañías, cierto?

Siempre tan distante…tan estirado…tan imposible…

La risa ebria de Ichigo, tirando de los cabellos de Renji y deshaciendo su coleta y luego, la magnífica cascada roja cubriendo como un velo el pecho desnudo de Byakuya.

Ichigo besó a Renji, acunando su barbilla en una mano y abriendo el uniforme con la otra, hasta encontrar un pezón moreno, acariciándolo con los dedos, haciendo gemir a Renji. Este rompió el beso, se volvió hacia Ichigo y comenzó a besarlo en hombros y cuello, mientras Ichigo miraba a Byakuya, sonriendo malvadamente

-No me envidias ahora, presumido?

Dispuesto a demostrar su repudio, Byakuya cerró los ojos y giró su rostro hacia la pared, sin proferir un solo ruido

-Oh no…no es tan fácil, presumido- Ichigo tiró de sus cabellos. El noble no gritó, consciente de que nadie le escucharía- vas a mirarnos…y te vá a gustar…

-Nos la debes, Byakushi- dijo Renji. Ichigo volvió a reír

-Sí…no me gustó cómo me trataste. Y a Renji no le gusta cómo lo tratas…alguien de tu clase podría ser más educado…

Los dos rieron del noble y sin menor pausa comenzaron a besarse y acariciarse, sin calma alguna, sin decidir quién tomaba el control y quién era controlado. Los cuerpos de ambos brillaban a la luz de los faroles y Byakuya no pudo quitar la vista de los tatuajes de Renji.

Ichigo arrinconó a Renji contra la pared y comenzó a frotarse contra él…y fue rechazado

-Pára, maldito! Deténte!-gritó Renji

Se separaron, jadeando

-Qué te pasa, imbécil?? No me trajiste aquí para esto??

-Sí…-Renji lo volvió a pegar a sí mismo, tomando descaradamente el largo sexo de Ichigo en una mano, sin quitar la vista de Ichigo, sonriendo ante el ligero salto que éste diera –pero también lo quiero a él…y lo sabes…

Ichigo besó a Renji y se dirigió al prisionero

-Lo lamento, presumido; vas a ser parte de la fiesta…te prometo que la pasarás bien…

El shinigami sustituto saltó a un lado de la cama y Renji al otro. Y, literalmente, comenzaron a devorar a Byakuya, dos lobos comiendo carne de luna, delicada y blanca.

Los besos de ambos eran deliciosos y violentos y Byakushi no podía escapar. Una boca en cada pezón, hasta dejarlos rosado oscuro, erectos y firmes, rodeados de marcas. Una boca en cada axila, dos lenguas explorando, lamiendo su cuello y orejas; dientes mordiendo sus costillas, suavemente, la piel de sus brazos, de sus hombros y bajando hacia el hueso de sus caderas y su vientre; otra lengua hundida en su ombligo y cuatro manos que no paraban de acariciarlo, desde la coronilla hasta los dedos de los piés (n.d a.; by the way, yo habría hecho lo mismo)

Pero ninguno tocó su sexo ni su boca y, a esas alturas, ambas áreas gritaban por roce.

Con una mirada cómplice entre ellos, inadvertida por el prisionero, Renji casi saltó y pegó su boca a la de Byakushi, abierta y gimiente, mientras Ichigo se tragaba entera la larga y almibarada verga del noble, acariciando despacio el escroto, enredando en sus dedos el áspero vello negro que lo cubría.

Byakuya alzó sus caderas por reflejo; la boca de Ichigo ajustaba perfectamente con su largo. Podía sentir el sexo de Renji contra su muslo, ardiendo. Intentó zafar sus manos; quería tocar, no sólo ser tocado. Las de Renji no dejaban de acariciarlo y su lengua no le permitia casi respirar.

Los dos que lo acariciaban se habían tomado el suficiente tiempo hasta que el instinto respondiera y la advertencia de Unohane se convirtiera en una amenaza justa

"Algún día, Kuchiki-san, la abstinencia te llevará más allá de límites que no deseas romper…tu luto es válido, pero tu cuerpo es otra cosa…no soportas el tacto y esa será tu cárcel; no tienes idea de lo que puede acabar rescatándote de ella…"

Byakuya no pensaba más y respondió al beso de Renji con toda la pasión posible, enterándose a la vez cuánto deseaba hacer aquello con su teniente, cuánto había soñado con esa boca y esas manos sobre su piel. Ahora, sólo quería acariciarlo, morderlo como Renji lo había hecho y perderse en el perfume de sus cabellos rojos…

Y ¿Qué decir de Ichigo? El shinigami sustituto tenía una lengua previamente entrenada en el suave sexo del Quincy, desde antes de que ambos supieran lo que eran, Quincy y Shinigami. Byakuya estaba disfrutando enormemente los resultados de ese aprendizaje, cuando Ichigo se detuvo, al advertir el volumen de su gemir y los latidos previos al orgasmo

-Oh no, presumido…aún no es tiempo; oi Renji…desátalo

-Pero…

-Crees que nos hará algo? Míralo bien

Renji miró a su taichou, lujuria y ternura contenida y soltó sus muñecas y tobillos, cubriendo cada marca enrojecida con sus besos. Byakushi se arrojó sobre él, rompiendo sus labios en la violencia del beso y pegándose a su cuerpo con desesperación. Ichigo sonrió como sólo lo habría hecho su hollow interno, al mirar al par de amantes enredados en la angosta cama.

Comenzó a besar la nuca y la espalda de ángel de Byakuya y éste gimió, mientras besaba a Renji y frotaba su cuerpo contra la tatuada piel de éste.

Poco a poco, Byakuya recostó a Renji y éste abrió las piernas para frotar sus penes uno contra otro, violentamente y sin ternura alguna. Perdido todo el control, Byakuya añadió las marcas rojas de sus dientes a las negras de los tatuajes y Renji se dejó llevar

-Ahmmm…mmhmm..Kushi-kun…

Renji tomó la mano del noble, larga y delicada, y comenzó a lamer sus dedos, sensualmente, preparándolos para sí mismo.

En tanto, Ichigo había ido bajando a lo largo de la espalda de Byakuya y, al llegar a sus nalgas y sin vacilar, separó éstas y procedió a acariciar el suave hoyuelo con su lengua, produciendo un salto en Kushi-kun y logrando que éste abriera las piernas para ser mejor penetrado por la ardiente lengua del shinigami sustituto.

Renji jaló hacia sí a Byakuya y éste lo penetró, un dedo primero, luego otro y uno más

-Basta, Kushi-kun…entra ya…me muero por ti…métemelo ya…

La risa, en voz baja, de Byakuya

-Me gusta que seas vulgar…-y hundió su largo y marfileño sexo en las profundidades del otro, bruscamente, atrapándose en ese sitio, terciopelo ardiendo, estrecho y suave…

Pero, antes de que lograse reaccionar, sintió el pene de Ichigo acariciando su propia entrada y luego, la intromisión lenta –desesperadamente lenta- de éste, hasta llegar a donde debía.

El gemir de Byakuya fue perfecto y su sexo saltó dentro de Renji

Lento al principio, comenzaron a moverse; en algún momento, Byakuya se volvió y mordió los labios de Ichigo, haciéndole sangre…que Renji no tardó en lamer…

Sus caderas golpeaban una contra otra y sus manos acariciaban todo lo que podían. Byakuya retuvo el miembro de Renji, masturbándolo aplastado entre su mano y la piel –lunar, blanca- de su vientre

Ichigo terminó primero y sus contracciones y el chorro ardiendo dentro de Byakuya precipitaron el clímax de éste, haciendo que Renji terminase a su vez, empapando de semen el vientre y pecho de Byakuya, así como su mano.

Éste, jadeando y aún dentro de Renji, alzó la mano y los tres la lamieron como si se tratase de un dulce, lamiéndose mutuamente las propias lenguas.

Con cuidado, se separaron en un suspiro, jadeantes. Ninguno habló. Byakuya besó a cada uno, despacio, hundiendo la lengua en cada boca; sólo su mirada fue sobre Renji, quien, por fin, estaba en brazos del que amaba desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Ichigo notó una cosa rarísima, mientras se iba quedando dormido; el noble –acostado en medio de los dos, rodeándolos con sus brazos, Renji el rostro enterrado en su pecho- sonreía, el largo cabello desordenado, sin rastros del estricto peinado del kenseikan, sin seña alguna del presumido estirado de siempre…

-Estas despierto

No fue una pregunta. Fue una afirmación seca. Ichigo recuperó dos cosas repentinamente; conciencia y miedo. No estaba ni cercano de imaginar lo que el noble les haría a él y a Renji, en cuanto aclarase el día. Tragando saliva, contestó del mismo modo

-Si…

Un suave suspiro en su oreja

-Abríganos, Ichi-kun…y…arigato. Domo arigato…

…_por rescatarme…_

Ichigo intentó entender, mientras se iba quedando dormido, después de cubrir a los tres con la basta manta del calabozo.

Estar atrapado por el luto, por el personaje que él mismo había creado y por la soledad, no requería de cualquier rescate.

Había que salvarlo de sí mismo, así fuera a la fuerza.

Rememoró sus palabras de hacía algunos días:

"Rukia, vine a rescatarte; a partir de este momento, tu opinión me importa un pepino"

Y…quién iba a decir que terminaría por rescatar no sólo a Rukia, sino al clan Kuchiki entero?

Con una sonrisa, apagó el farol. El amanecer, fuera de la celda, comenzaba a perfilarse.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Espero sus reviews y agradezco infinito su lectura. Namasté y seguimos por aquí, escribiendo. _

_El Fantasma. _


End file.
